


Looking Cute Potter!

by Panda_malfoy_93



Series: HALLOWEEN [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Teddy Lupin, Boys In Love, Costumes, Cute Teddy Lupin, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, Flufftober, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Raising Teddy Lupin, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_malfoy_93/pseuds/Panda_malfoy_93
Summary: Draco takes Harry and Teddy shopping for their Halloween costume which turns out to be quite fun ;)Dms are open on ig @panda.malfoy_93
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: HALLOWEEN [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997137
Kudos: 38
Collections: DRARRY FLUFFTOBER 2020, Flufftober 2020





	Looking Cute Potter!

Maybe deciding to look for costumes with Malfoy was not such a good idea. Earlier when Mal.. Draco had showed up to ask when they are going to get the costumes it seemed like a good idea. A good idea he had came up with when Draco has showed up wearing muggle clothes.

Draco could make wizard robes look good but the way he wore muggle clothes almost made it illegal. He was wearing jeans just tight enough so that it doesn't cross a line but tight enough to make Harry brain stop working. And Draco's lips looked so soft that Harry almost couldn't control himself. 

But then he remembered that Teddy was around. So with a lot of effort he gave a quick cough before stuttering out, "Whenever you want to go? " Draco smiled at him and told him to get ready in an hour and bring Teddy along cause he needs to head back to freshen up. Harry didn't even want to think what 'freshen up' meant as he went to look for Teddy. 

And so here they were now, after an hour with Draco in front of Pansy's shop with a sleepy Teddy in his arms. But as soon as they entered the shop Harry could feel Teddy stir up from his sleep. He couldn't believe the shop was so huge but then again he shouldn't underestimate extension charms. 

There were rows and rows of different kinds of clothes on one side and on the other accessories no one can imagine. He never really knew what Pansy did and now understood why Draco just laughed when he asked about it. So he should've expected a laugh from Draco when he looked at him dumbfounded. 

"So Potter, finally ready to understand the world of fashion? "  
"Wha.. Ummm... No... "  
"Well it's now or never, let's go! "  
"I... What... Umm.. Halloween costumes? "  
"Potter even sweet little Teddy can speak better than that! "  
"Yess Uncle Dwaco. "  
"You know what I'm going to take the angel with me and get him a few things while you pick up your jaw from the floor. "

With that Draco gently took Teddy from his hands with a soft smile of his face that was only reserved for Teddy and made Harry's heart skip a bit. And he watched then walk off into rows of clothes and could see Draco whispering something into Teddy's ear. 

He wanted to stare at them longer before he heard someone cough. With his hand reaching his wand he quickly turned to see Pansy Parkinson.  
"Woah slow down Grfinndork! "  
"Pansy! You can't creep on me like that! "  
"Well since it's my shop I'm pretty sure I can. "  
"... Alright. "  
"So Potter what are you here for exactly? "  
"I.. We came with Draco! "  
"Oh for the costumes! And you are going to going clubbing right? "  
"Yes, yes! "  
"Hmm alright, well Draco selected a few for you to look at since he thought you would look cute in them but you can choose others. "  
"Wait, he selected for me? "  
"Yes Potter, that is what I said. "  
"Oh alright, umm well I'll look at them first. "  
"Well follow me. "

They went through some rows and Harry could hear a distant giggling which sounded like Teddy's before they appeared in front of a door. Pansy opened it up and he followed her into the darkness, thinking if he was going to get murdered here today before the lights were on and he couldn't believe his eyes.

All over the room costumes were floating but a few of them were in the middle of the room, looking like they wanted to be seen. And something drew him to them as he slowly walked over. 

There was a Slytherin Hogwarts uniform which actually made Harry roll his eye over. But the uniform looked so much better than the original. It looked like it was made of silk and it looked so soft that he leaned over to pull the tie when an image of Draco pulling him by the tie flashed in his head which made him blush furiously. 

He heard a snort behind and turned to look at Pansy who was smirking.  
"Draco might have charmed the costumes but I don't exactly know what it is since it will only work for you. "  
"Oh! "

He say a flick of something fly by and his seeker instincts took over as his eyes followed it. It was a snitch and it was moving around a golden set of costume. Every piece of it was golden silk and the snitch was flying all around it. As he caught it he heard Draco whisper into his ears, 'Training for the ballet Pottah! 'but this time Harry was bending against him. And his blush became unimaginable brighter as he shifted to make his pants comfortable. 

He couldn't believe this was actually happening. He had been so nervous but maybe there was no reason to. But he still wanted to make sure that it was actually what he thought it was.

He was so excited that he almost missed the swishing red cape. And he was glad that he didn't because that was the best thing he ever saw. It was a long thick red cape that would reach the floor and it almost looked like the male version of Little Red Riding Hood's costume. 

And the whole thing looked so good together that he didn't even mind wearing a red jewels in his head so that the costume was complete. But he also wanted to know how Draco had charmed it so leaned forward to touch the cape.

Suddenly he felt a warm presence behind and he looked up to see those beautiful never ending grey eyes.  
"Looking cute Potter! "  
Thinking it was one more illusion he leaned towards those soft lips thinking they'll disappear but met with a sweet taste. Surprised he opened his eyes to meet Dragons shocked ones."I... "Before he could think of something he pulled in for a soft gentle kiss and wanted the moment to last forever. Well until a certain Turquoise head said something. " Uncle Dwaco? Hawwy? " Harry jumped back and went to get Teddy but Draco caught his arms and whispered something which made him blush before taking Teddy from Pansy and going out. 

"What did you say Dray?"  
"Hmmm.. Oh just that we will continue this later. "  
"You would wouldn't you? "  
"Yea so what did he think about the costumes? "  
"Well he liked all of them judging by how red he was but I think he likes the Red Riding Hood one more. "  
"I knew he would! "  
"So... "  
"Oh I already got mine and Teddy's just pack them up and I'll taking all three of them. "  
"You'll spoil him! "  
"I intended to, also I think they both will need a bit of help. "  
"Hmm I'll visit them in the morning. "  
"Thanks love, I'll go find them. "<3

**Author's Note:**

> The next part will be up soon!


End file.
